wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Krzyżacy/Tom I/Rozdział X
Kanonik od fary wyspowiadał Maćka i zatrzymał ich gościnnie na nocleg, tak że wyjechali dopiero nazajutrz rano. Za Olkuszem skręcili ku Śląskowi, którego granicą mieli wciąż jechać aż do Wielkopolski. Droga szła po większej części puszczą, w której pod zachód słońca odzywały się często, podobne do podziemnych grzmotów, ryki turów i żubrów, nocami zaś pobłyskiwały spośród leszczynowej gęstwy oczy wilcze. Większe jednak niebezpieczeństwo niż od zwierza groziło na tej drodze wędrownikom i kupcom od niemieckich lub zniemczałych rycerzy ze Śląska, których zameczki wznosiły się tu i ówdzie nad granicą. Wprawdzie wskutek wojny z Opolczykiem Naderspanem, któremu pomagali przeciw królowi Władysławowi synowcowie śląscy, większą część tych zameczków pokruszyły ręce polskie, zawsze jednak trzeba się było mieć na baczności i zwłaszcza po zachodzie słońca nie popuszczać broni z ręki. Jechali jednak spokojnie, tak że Zbyszkowi poczynała się już droga przykrzyć, i dopiero na dzień kołowej jazdy od Bogdańca posłyszeli za sobą pewnej nocy parskanie i tupot koni. – Jacyś ludzie jadą za nami – rzekł Zbyszko. Maćko, który nie spał, spojrzał na gwiazdy i odpowiedział jako człowiek doświadczony: – Świt niedaleko. Przecieżby zbóje nie napadali przy schyłku nocy, bo nade dniem czas im do domu. Zbyszko wstrzymał jednak wóz, uszykował ludzi w poprzek drogi czołem do nadjeżdżających, sam zaś wysunął się naprzód i czekał. Jakoż po pewnym czasie ujrzał w pomroce kilkunastu konnych. Jeden z nich jechał na czele, na kilka kroków przed innymi, ale widocznie nie miał zamiaru się ukrywać, albowiem śpiewał głośno. Zbyszko nie mógł dosłyszeć słów, ale do uszu jego dochodziło wesołe: "hoc! hoc!", którym nieznajomy kończył każdą zwrotkę pieśni. – Nasi! – rzekł sobie. Po chwili jednak zawołał: – Stój! – A ty se siednij – odpowiedział żartobliwy głos. – Coście za jedni? – Coście za drudzy? – A czemu nas najeżdżacie? – A czemuż drogę zagradzasz? – Odpowiadaj, bo kusze napięte. – A u nas... wypięte – strzelaj! – Odkazujże po ludzku, bo ci będzie bieda. Na to odpowiedziała Zbyszkowi wesoła pieśń: :Jedna bieda z drugą biedą Na rozstaju w taniec idą... :Hoc! hoc! hoc! Na cóż im się taniec przyda? :Dobry taniec, chociaż bieda... :Hoc! hoc! hoc! Zdumiał się, usłyszawszy taką odpowiedź, Zbyszko; a tymczasem pieśń ustała, ale ten sam głos spytał: – A jak się ta ma stary Maćko? Dycha jeszcze? Maćko przypodniósł się na wozie i rzekł: – Dla Boga, to jacyś swoi! Zbyszko zaś ruszył koniem naprzód: – Kto o Maćka pyta? – A somsiad, Zych ze Zgorzelic. Już z tydzień jadę za wami i rozpytuję ludzi po drodze. – Rety! Stryjku! Zych ze Zgorzelic tu jest! – zawołał Zbyszko. I poczęli się witać radośnie, Zych bowiem był istotnie ich sąsiadem, a do tego człowiekiem dobrym i powszechnie lubianym dla wielkiej wesołości. – No, jak się macie? – pytał, potrząsając dłoń Maćka. – Hoc jeszcze, czyli już nie hoc! – Hej, już nie hoc! – odrzekł Maćko. – Ale rad was widzę. Miły Boże, to jakbym już był w Bogdańcu! – A co wam jest, bo jak słyszałem, to was Niemce postrzelili? – Postrzelili psubraty! Żeleźce mi się między żebrami ostało... – Bójcie się Boga! No i co? A próbowaliście niedźwiedziego sadła się napić? – Widzicie! – rzekł Zbyszko – każdy niedźwiedzie sadło rai. Byle do Bogdańca. Zara pójdę na noc z toporem pod barcie. – Może Jagienka będzie miała, a nie, to poślę pytać. – Jaka Jagienka? Waszej przecie było Małgochna? – spytał Maćko. – Oo! co ta Małgochna! Na święty Michał będzie trzecia jesień, jak Małgochna na księżej grudzi. Zadzierżysta była baba –Panie, świeć nad jej duszą! – Ale Jagienka po niej poszła, jeno że młoda... Za dołami świeci górka, Jaka mać taka i córka... Hoc! hoc! ...A Małgochnie gadałem: Nie leź na sosnę, kiedy ci pięćdziesiąt roków. Nieprawda! Wlazła. A to gałąź się ułomiła i buch! To powiadam wam, że aż dziurę w ziemi wybiła, ale też we trzy dni puściła ostatnią parę. – Panie, świeć jej! – rzekł Maćko. – Pamiętam, pamiętam... kiedy to się w boki wzięła, a poczęła cudować, to się parobcy w siano chowali. Ale do gospodarki była sprawna! I z sosny jej się zleciało?... Widzicie ludzie!... – Zleciała jak szyszka na zimę... Oj, był frasunek. Wiecie? po pogrzebie tom się tak z żałości upił. że trzy dni nie mogli mnie dobudzić. Myśleli, żem się też wykopyrtnął. A com się potem napłakał, to byście cebrem nie wynieśli! Ale do gospodarstwa i Jagienka sprawna. Wszystko to teraz na jej głowie. – Ledwie że ją pamiętam. Nie większa była, kiedym wyjeżdżał, jak toporzysko. Pod koniem mogła przejść, głową o brzuch nie zawadziwszy. Ba! dawno to już i musiała wyrosnąć. – Na świętą Agnieszkę skończyła piętnaście lat; alem jej też już blisko rok nie widział. – A cóż się z wami działo? Skąd wracacie? – Z wojny. Albo to mi niewola, majęcy Jagienkę, w domu siedzieć? Maćko, chociaż chory, na wzmiankę o wojnie nadstawił ciekawie uszu i zapytał: – Byliście może z kniaziem Witoldem pod Worsklą? – A byłem – odrzekł wesoło Zych ze Zgorzelic. – No, Pan Bóg mu nie poszczęścił: ponieśliśmy klęskę od Edygi okrutną. Naprzód konie nam wystrzelali. Tatar ci nie uderzy wręcz jako rycerz chrześcijański, jeno z łuków z daleka szyje. Ty na niego obces, to ci się umknie i znów szyje. Róbże z nim, co chcesz! Bo widzicie, w naszym wojsku chełpili się rycerze bez pomiarkowania i gadali tak: "Kopij nawet nie będziemy pochylać ni mieczów dobywać Jeno na kopytach to robactwo rozniesiem". Tak to oni się chwalili, aż tu jak wzięły groty warczeć, to aż się ciemno uczyniło – i po bitwie, co? Ledwie jeden na dziesięciu żyw ostał. Dacie wiarę? Więcej niż połowa wojska, siedemdziesięciu kniaziów litewskich i ruskich zostało na polu, a co bojarzynów i różnych tam dworzan, czyli jako oni zowią: otroków, tego byście i bez dwie niedziele nie policzyli. – Słyszałem – przerwał Maćko. – I naszych posiłkowych rycerzy tez siła legło. – Ba, nawet i dziewięciu Krzyżaków, gdyż i ci musieli Witol–dowej potędze służyć. A naszych także kupa, ze to, jako wiecie, gdzie inny się obejrzy za siebie, tam nasz się nie obejrzy. Dufał najbardziej wielki kniaź naszym rycerzom i nie chciał mieć innej straży w bitwie koło siebie, jeno samych Polaków. Hi! hi! Mostem się też koło niego położyli, a jemu nic! Legł pan Spytko z Melsztyna i miecznik Bemat, i cześnik Mikołaj, i Prokop, i Przecław, i Dobrogost, i Jaśko z Lazewic, i Pilik Mazur, i Warsz z Michowa, i wojewoda Socha, i Jaśko z Dąbrowy, i Pietrko z Miłosławia, i Szczepiecki, i Oderski, i Tomko Łagoda. Kto by ich ta wszystkich zliczył! A niektórych tom widział tak nabitych grotami, że jako jeże po śmierci wyglądali, aż śmiech brał patrzeć! Tu roześmiał się istotnie, jak gdyby opowiadał rzecz najweselszą – i nagle począł śpiewać: :Oj poznałeś, co to Tatar, :Kiej ci dobrze skóry natarł! – No, a potem co? – spytał Zbyszko. – Potem umknął wielki kniaź, ale zaraz ducha nabrał, jako to on zwykle. Im mocniej go przygniesz, tym ci lepiej odskoczy, jak leszczynowy kierz. Poskoczyliśmy tedy do Tawańskiego brodu bronić przeprawy. Przyszła też garść rycerzy nowych z Polski. No i nic! Dobrze! Na drugi dzień nadciągnął Edyga z ćmą tatarstwa, ale już nic nie wskórał. Hej, było wesele! Co on chce przez bród, to my go w pysk. Nijak nie mógł. Jeszcześmy ich nabili i nałapali niemało. Ja sam pięciu ułowiłem, których z sobą do Zgorzelic prowadzę. Obaczycie po dniu, jakie mają psie mordy. – W Krakowie powiadali, że i na Królestwo może przyjść wojna. – Albo to Edyga głupi. Wiedział ci on dobrze, jakie u nas rycerstwo, a i to też, że najwięksi rycerze ostali doma, bo królowa nierada była, że Witold na swoją rękę wojny wszczyna. Ej, chytry on jest – stary Edyga! Zaraz pomiarkował u Tawani, że kniaź w siłę rośnie, i poszedł sobie precz, hen, za dziewiątą ziemię!... – A wyście wrócili? – A wróciłem. Już tam nie ma co robić. I w Krakowie dowiedziałem się o was, żeście mało co przede mną wyjechali. – To dlatego wiedzieliście, że to my? – Wiedziałem, że to wy, bom się wszędzie o was na popasach pytał. Tu zwrócił się do Zbyszka: – Hej, mój Boże, to ja cię małego ostatni raz widział, teraz zasię choć i po ciemku miarkuję, żeś chłop jak tur. A zaraz gotów był z kuszy dziać!... Widać, że na wojnie bywałeś. – Mnie od małości wojna chowała. Niech stryjko powie, czyli mi doświadczenia brak. – Nie potrzebuje mi stryjko nic mówić. Widziałem w Krakowie pana z Taczewa, który mi o tobie rozpowiadał... Ale pono ów Mazur nie chce ci dziewki dać, a ja bym ta nie był taki zawzięty, boś mi się udał... Zapomnisz ty o tamtej, jeno zobaczysz moją Jagienkę. To ci rzepa!... – A nieprawda! Nie zapomnę, choćbym i dziesięć takich jak wasza Jagna obaczył. – Za nią pójdą Moczy doły, gdzie jest młyn. Było też na łęgach, jakem wyjeżdżał, dziesięć świerzop dobrych ze źrebięty... Niejeden mi się jeszcze o Jagnę pokłoni – nie bój się! Zbyszko chciał odpowiedzieć: "Ale nie ja!" – lecz Zych ze Zgorzelic począł sobie znów pośpiewywać: :Ja wam się do kolan nagnę, :A wy za to dajcie Jagnę, :Bogdaj was! – Wam zawsze wesołość i śpiewanie w głowie – zauważył Maćko. – Ba, a cóż błogosławione dusze w niebie robią? – Śpiewają. – No, to widzicie! A potępione płaczą. Wolę ja iść do śpiewających niż do płaczących. Święty Pieter też powie tak: "Trzeba go puścić do raju, bo inaczej będzie jucha i w piekle śpiewała, a to nie przystoi". Patrzcie – świta już. I rzeczywiście czynił się dzień. Po chwili wyjechali na szeroką polanę, na której było już wcale widno. Na jeziorku zajmującym wiekszą cześć polany jacyś ludzie łapali ryby, ale na widok zbrojnych mężów porzucili niewód i wypadłszy z wody, pochwycili co prędzej za osęki, za drągi i stanęli w groźnej postawie, gotowi do bitki. – Wzięli nas za zbójów – rzekł, śmiejąc się, Zych. – Hej, rybitwy! a czy iście wy? Tamci stali jeszcze czas jakiś w milczeniu, spoglądając nieufnie, na koniec jednak starszy między nimi, rozpoznawszy rycerzy, odrzekł: – Księdza opata z Tulczy. – Naszego krewniaka – rzekł Maćko – który Bogdaniec w zastawie trzyma. To muszą być jego bory, ale chyba niedawno je kupił. – Bogać kupił – odpowiedział Zych. – Wojował on o nie z Wilkiem z Brzozowej i widać wywojował. Mieli się nawet rok temu potykać konno na kopie i na długie miecze o całą tę stronę, ale nie wiem, jako się skończyło, bom był wyjechał. – No, my swojak! – rzekł Maćko – z nami się nie będzie darł, a może jeszcze co z zastawu odpuści. – Może. Z nim byle po dobrej woli, to jeszcze ze swego dołoży. Rycerski to opat, któremu nie nowina hełmem głowę nakryć. A przy tym pobożny i bardzo pięknie odprawia nabożeństwo. Musicie przecie pamiętać... Jak ci huknie przy mszy, to aż jaskółki pod pułapem z gniazd wylatują. No, i chwała Boża rośnie. – Co nie mam pamiętać! Przecie o dziesięć kroków świece tchem w ołtarzu gasił. Zajeżdżałże on choć raz do Bogdańca? – A jakże. Zajeżdżał. Pięciu nowych chłopów z żonami na karczunkach osadził. I u nas, w Zgorzelicach, też bywał, bo jako wiecie, on mi krzcił Jagienkę, którą zawsze bardzo nawidzi i córuchną ą zowie. – Dałby Bóg, żeby chciał mi chłopów ostawić – rzekł Maćko. – O wa! co tam dla takiego bogacza pięciu chłopów! Wreszcie, jak Jagienka go poprosi, to ostawi. Tu rozmowa umilkła na chwilę, albowiem znad ciemnego boru i znad rumianej zorzy podniosło się jasne słońce i rozświeciło okolicę. Powitali je rycerze zwykłym: "Niech będzie pochwalony!", a następnie, przeżegnawszy się, poczęli ranne pacierze. Zych skończył pierwszy i uderzywszy się po kilkakroć w piersi, ozwał się do towarzyszów: – Teraz się wam dobrze przypatrzę. Hej, zmieniliście się obaj... Wy, Maćku, musicie wpierw do zdrowia przyjść... Jagienka będzie miała o was staranie, bo to w waszym dworze baby nie uświeci... Ano, znać, że wam szczebrzuch tkwi między żebrami... I dobrze nie bardzo... Tu zwrócił się do Zbyszka: – Pokażże się i ty... Oj, mocny Boże! Pamiętam cię maleńkim, jakoś przez ogon źrebakom na grzbiet łaził, a teraz, wciornaści, co za rycerzyk!... Z gęby czyste paniątko, ale chłop pleczysty... Takiemu się choć i z niedźwiedziem brać... – Co mu ta niedźwiedź! – rzekł na to Maćko. – Toć młodszy był niż dziś, gdy go ów Fryzyjczyk nazwał gołowąsem, a on, że to nie całkiem mu się spodobało, zaraz mu garścią wąsy wydarł... – Wiem – przerwał Zych. – I potykaliście się potem, i wzięliście ich poczet. Wszystko mi rozpowiadał pan z Taczewa: :Wyszedł Niemiec z wielgim zyskiem, :Pogrzebli go z gołym pyskiem, :Hoc! hoc! I począł spoglądać na Zbyszka rozbawionymi oczyma, on zaś patrzył także z wielką ciekawością na jego długą jak tyczka postać, na chudą twarz z ogromnym nosem i na okrągłe, pełne śmiechu oczy. – O! – rzekł – przy takim somsiedzie, byle Bóg stryjkowi wrócił zdrowie – to i nie będzie smutku. – Lepiej mieć wesołego somsiada, bo z wesołym nie może być zwady – odrzekł Zych. – A teraz posłuchajcie, co wam po dobremu i po krześcijańsku powiem. Doma dawnoście nie byli i porządków nijakich w Bogdańcu nie zastaniecie. Nie mówię: w gospodarstwie – bo opat dobrze gospodarzył... lasu szmat wykarczował i chłopów nowych osadził... Ale że sam jeno czasem dojeżdża, więc w spiżami będą pustki, ba, i w domu ledwie tam ława jaka jest – albo i wiązka grochowin do spania – a choremu potrzeba wygody. Więc wiecie co? – jedźcie ze mną do Zgorzelic. Zabawicie jaki miesiączek albo dwa, to mi będzie po sercu, a bez ten czas Jagienka o Bogdańcu pomyśli. Tylko się na nią zdajcie i niech was głowa o nic nie boli... Zbyszko będzie dojeżdżał gospodarki pilnować, a księdza opata też wam do Zgorzelic sprowadzę, to się z nim zaraz porachujecie... O was, Maćku, będzie dziewka miała taki starunek jak o ojcu – a w chorobie babski starunek od innego lepszy. No! Moiście wy! uczyńcieże tak, jako was proszę. – Wiadoma rzecz, żeście dobry człowiek i zawszeście tacy byli – odrzekł z pewnym wzruszeniem Maćko – ale widzicie, mam–li umrzeć przez tę juchę zadziorę, co mi pod ziobrem siedzi, to wolę na własnych śmieciach Przy tym w domu, choć ta człek i chory, to o niejedno się rozpyla, niejednego dopatrzy i niejedno zładzi. Jeśli Bóg każe iść na tamten świat – no, to nie ma rady! Czy przy większym starunku, czy przy mniejszym –jednako się nie wykręcisz. Do niewygód my na wojnie przywykli. Miła i wiącha grochowin temu, co przez kilka roków na gołej ziemi sypiał. Ale za wasze serce to wam szczerze dziękuję, i jeśli nie ja się wywdzięczę, to da Bóg, Zbyszko się wywdzięczy. Zych ze Zgorzelic, który słynął istotnie z dobroci i uczynności, począł znów nalegać i prosić, ale Maćko się uparł: kiedy umierać, to na własnym podwórku! Cniło mu się oto bez tego Bogdańca całymi latami, więc teraz, gdy granica już niedaleko, nie wyrzeknie się go za nic, choćby to miał być ostatni nocleg. Bóg łaskaw i tak, że mu choć pozwolił tu się przywlec. Tu roztarł pięściami łzy, które wezbrały mu pod powiekami, obejrzał się wkoło i rzekł: – Jeśli tu już bory Wilka z Brzozowej, to zaraz po południu dojedziem. – Nie Wilka z Brzozowej, jeno ninie opatowe – zauważył Zych. Uśmiechnął się na to chory Maćko i po chwili odrzekł: – Jeśli opatowe, to może kiedyś będą nasze. – Ba! dopieroście mówili o śmierci – zawołał wesoło Zych – a teraz chce wam się opata przetrzymać. – Nie ja go przetrzymam, jeno Zbyszko. Dalszą rozmowę przerwały im odgłosy rogów w boru, które ozwały się daleko przed nimi. Zych wstrzymał zaraz konia i począł słuchać. – Ktoś ci tu chyba poluje – rzekł. – Poczekajcie. – Może opat. Toby dobrze było, żebyśmy się zaraz spotkali. – Cichajcie no! Tu zwrócił się do orszaku: – Stój! Stanęli. Rogi ozwały się bliżej, a w chwilę później rozległo się szczekanie psów. – Stój! – powtórzył Zych – Ku nam idą. Zbyszko zaś zeskoczył z konia i począł wołać: – Dawajcie kuszę! może zwierz na nas wypadnie! wartko! wartko! I porwawszy kuszę z rąk pachołka, wsparł ją o ziemię, przycisnął brzuchem, pochylił się, wyprężył grzbiet jak łuk i chwyciwszy palcami obu rąk cięciwę, naciągnął ją w mgnieniu oka na żelazny zastawnik, za czym założył strzałę i skoczył przed siebie w bór. – Napiął! bez korby ci napiął! – szepnął Zych, zdumiony przykładem tak nadzwyczajnej siły. – Ho, to morowy chłop! – odszepnął z dumą Maćko. Tymczasem rogi i granie psów ozwało się jeszcze bliżej, aż nagle po prawej stronie boru rozległ się ciężki tupot, trzask łamanych krzów i gałęzi – na drogę wypadł z gęstwiny, jak piorun, stary brodaty żubr z olbrzymią, nisko pochyloną głową, z krwawymi oczyma i wywalonym ozorem, zziajany, straszny. Trafiwszy na wyrwę przydrożną, przesadził ją jednym skokiem, upadł z rozpędu na przednie nogi, ale podniósł się i już, już miał skryć się w gęstwinie po drugiej stronie drogi, gdy nagle zawarczała złowrogo cięciwa kuszy, rozległ się świst grotu, po czym zwierz wspiął się, zakręcił, ryknął okropnie i runął jak gromem rażony na ziemię. Zbyszko wychylił się zza drzewa, napiął znów kuszę i zbliżył się gotów do strzału ku leżącemu bykowi, którego zadnie nogi kopały jeszcze ziemię. Lecz popatrzywszy chwilę, zawrócił spokojnie do orszaku i z daleka począł wołać: – Tak dostał, aże gnojem popuścił! – A niechże cię! – ozwał się, podjeżdżając, Zych – od jednej strzały! – Ba, blisko było, a to przecie okrutny pęd. Obaczcie: nie tylko żeleźce, ale i brzechwa całkiem mu się schowała pod łopatką. – Myśliwcy muszą być już blisko; pewnikiem ci go zabiorą. – Nie dam! – odpowiedział Zbyszko – na drodze zabit, a droga niczyja. – A jeśli to opat poluje? – A, jeśli opat, to niech go bierze. Tymczasem z lasu wychyliły się naprzód psy, których było kilkanaście. Ujrzawszy zwierza, rzuciły się na niego ze strasznym harmidrem, zbiły się na nim w kupę i niebawem poczęły się między sobą gryźć. – Zaraz będą i myśliwi – rzekł Zych. – Ot patrz! już są, jeno dalej przed nami wypadli i nie widzą jeszcze zwierza. Hop! hop! bywajcie tu, bywajcie!... leży! leży!... Lecz nagle umilkł, przysłonił oczy ręką, a po chwili ozwał się: – Dla Boga! coże to jest? Czym oślepł, czy mi się zdaje... – Jeden na wronym koniu na przedzie – rzekł Zbyszko. Lecz Zych zawołał nagle: – Miły Jezu! dyć to chyba Jagienka! I naraz począł krzyczeć: – Jagna! Jagna!... Po czym ruszył naprzód, ale nim zdążył puścić w cwał podjezdka, Zbyszko ujrzał najdziwniejsze w świecie widowisko: Oto na chybkim srokaczu sadziła ku nim, siedząc po męsku, dziewczyna z kuszą w ręku i z oszczepem na plecach. W rozpuszczone od pędu włosy powszczepiały jej się chmielowe szyszki; twarz miała rumianą jak zorza, na piersiach rozchełstaną koszulinę, a na koszuli serdak wełną do góry. Dopadłszy, osadziła na miejscu konia; przez chwilę na twarzy jej odbijało się niedowierzanie, zdumienie, radość – na koniec jednak, nie mogąc świadectwom oczu i uszu zaprzeczyć, poczęła krzyczeć cienkim, nieco jeszcze dziecinnym głosem: – Tatulo! tatuś najmilejsi! I w mgnieniu oka zsunęła się z konia, a gdy Zych zeskoczył także dla powitania jej na ziemię, rzuciła mu się na szyję. Przez długi czas Zbyszko słyszał tylko odgłos pocałunków i dwa wyrazy: "Tatulo! Jagula! Tatulo! Jagula!" – powtarzane w radosnym upojeniu. Nadjechały oba poczty, nadjechał na wozie Maćko, a oni jeszcze powtarzali: "Tatulo! Jagula!", i jeszcze się obejmowali za szyję. Aż gdy wreszcie mieli już do sytu powitań i okrzyków, poczęła go Jagienka wypytywać: – To z wojny wracacie? Zdrowiście aby? – Z wojny. Co nie mam być zdrów! A ty? A młodsze chłopaki? Myślę, że zdrowe? – tak? Bo inaczej nie latałabyś po lesie. Ale coże ty tu robisz najlepszego, dziewczyno? – Przecie widzicie: poluję – odpowiedziała, śmiejąc się, Jagienka. – W cudzych lasach? – Opat dał mi pozwoleństwo. Jeszcze przysłał pachołków do tego uczonych i psy. Tu zwróciła się do swej czeladzi: – A odpędzić mi ta psy, bo skórę podrą! Po czym do Zycha: – Oj, też rada jestem, rada, że was widzę!... U nas wszystko dobrze. – A jam to nierad? – odparł Zych. – Dajże jeszcze, dziewucho, pyska! I poczęli się znów całować, a gdy skończyli, Jagna rzekła: – Do domu okrutny szmat drogi... takeśmy się za oną bestią zagnali. Chyba ze dwie mileśmy gnali, że już i konie ustawały. Ale tęgi żubr – widzieliście?... ma on ze trzy moje strzały w sobie, a od ostatniej musiał paść. – Padł on od ostatniej, ale nie od twojej: ten to rycerzyk go ustrzelił. Jagienka odgarnęła dłonią włosy, które się jej nasunęły na oczy, i spojrzała bystro, lubo niezbyt życzliwie na Zbyszka. – Wiesz, kto to jest? – spytał Zych. – Nie wiem. – Nie dziwota, żeś go nie poznała, bo wyrósł. Ale może starego Maćka z Bogdańca poznasz? – Dla Boga! to Maćko z Bogdańca! – zawołała Jagienka. I zbliżywszy się do woza, pocałowała Maćka w rękę. – Toście wy? – A ja. Jenom na wozie, bo mnie Niemcy postrzelili. – Jakie Niemcy? przecie to z Tatary była wojna? Wiem ci ja to, bom się niemało tatula naprosiła, żeby mnie z sobą wziął. – Była wojna z Tatary, ale my na niej nie byli, bośmy na Litwie przedtem wojowali i ja, i Zbyszko. – A gdzie jest Zbyszko? – Toś nie poznała, że to Zbyszko? – rzekł ze śmiechem Maćko. – To jest Zbyszko? – zawołała dziewczyna, spoglądając znów na młodego rycerza. – A jakże! – Dajże mu po znajomości gęby – zawołał wesoło Zych. Jagienka zwróciła się żywo ku Zbyszkowi, lecz nagle cofnęła się i zakrywszy ręką oczy, rzekła: – Kiedy się wstydam... – My się przecie od małości znamy! – ozwał się Zbyszko. – Aha! dobrze się znamy. Pamiętam ci ja, pamiętam. Z ośm roków temu przyjechaliście do nas z Maćkiem i nieboszczka matula przynieśli nam orzechów z miodem. A wy, jak jeno starsi wyszli z izby, zaraz mnie pięścią w nos, a orzechy samiście zjedli! –Nie uczyniłby on teraz tego! – rzekł Maćko. – U kniazia Witolda bywał, w Krakowie na zamku bywał i obyczaj dworski zna. Lecz Jagience przyszło co innego do głowy, zwróciwszy się bowiem do Zbyszka, spytała: – To wyście żubra zabili? – Ja. – Obejrzym, gdzie tkwi grot. – Nie obaczycie, bo mu się całkiem pochował pod łopatką. – Daj spokój, nie prawuj się – rzekł Zych. – Widzielim wszyscy, jak go ustrzelił, i widzielim jeszcze coś lepszego, bo kuszę w mig bez korby naciągnął. Jagienka spojrzała po raz trzeci na Zbyszka, ale tym razem z podziwem: – Naciągnęliście kuszę bez korby? – spytała. Zbyszko odczuł w jej głosie jakby pewne niedowierzanie, wsparł więc o ziemię kuszę, którą był poprzednio spuścił, naciągnął ją w mgnieniu oka, aż zaskrzypiała żelazna obręcz, po czym, chcąc pokazać, że zna dworski obyczaj, przyklęknął na jedno kolano i podał ją Jagience. Dziewczyna zaś, zamiast ją wziąć z jego rąk, zaczerwieniła się nagle, sama nie wiedząc dlaczego, i poczęła zaciągać pod szyją zgrzebną koszulę, która się była od szybkiej jazdy po lesie otwarła. Krzyżacy 10